vacaciones en las montañas
by Road-chan
Summary: el ouran esta de vacaciones y los host deciden ir a las montañas, un romance saldra a flote y muchos problemas con el.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Pues este es mi primer fic del ouran host club, de una parejita algo extraña la verdad pero aun así es una de mis favoritas, espero disfruten el fic. El ouran host club no me pertenece y hago esto solo por diversión y por ganas de perder un rato el tiempo XD

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un día en el ouran en el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno

-ya salimos ya salimos!!!-decían los gemelos hitachiin

-tranquilos chicos-decía haruhi calmándolos

-hijaaaa hija a donde vas a ir de vacaciones??!!-

-no creo que salga tamaki-senpai-

-porque haru-chan?-pregunto honey

-nada de eso, pasaremos las vacaciones de invierno juntos e iremos…a las montañas!!-

-buena idea señor, en esta época habrá nieve mucha nieve!!!-festejaron los gemelos

-podemos quedarnos en mi casa-ofreció kyoya

-GENIAAAAL!!!EL HOST CLUB VA A LAS MONTAÑAS-grito tamaki emocionado ante la mirada resignada de haruhi.

Al día siguiente ya todos estaban preparados para irse aunque el viaje fue largo y fastidioso pero bueno que viaje no lo es si tienes a un grupo de adolescentes locos tratando de probarte ropa de frió incluyendo trajes de conejito y oso polar así que cuando el piloto dio el aviso de que pronto llegarían a su destino haruhi dio un enorme suspiro de alivio a lo que kyoya sonrió divertido.

Al bajar del avión haruhi pudo apreciar la casa de kyoya que era nada menos que una mansión en una montaña totalmente llena de nieve la vista era simplemente maravillosa, un pequeño poblado se encontraba al pie de la montaña rodeado de pinos que inundaba el lugar con un fuerte aroma a pino

-es todo tan…-comenzó a decir haruhi siendo interrumpida por tamaki al instante

-vamos hija o nos resfriaremos y papa no quiere que te resfríes-

-ha si-

Todo el host ingreso a la mansión de kyoya siendo atendidos inmediatamente por la servidumbre, esa noche las alcobas fueron repartidas y todos e sentaron a cenar un delicioso chocolate caliente que devolvía la temperatura a los cuerpos de los entumidos adolescentes

-que pasen buenas noches chicos-se despidió haruhi avanzando a su habitación

-descansa haruhi-le contestaron todos igual ya marchándose a sus alcobas.

Ya todo se encontraba en silencio, la noche estaba avanzada y una hermosa luna creciente iluminaba el quieto pasillo, de repente una sombra se mueve en dirección a la salida de la mansión, avanza lenta y sigilosamente, al salir, la figura de esa persona comienza a temblar un poco al sentir el frió aire entrar en contacto con su piel

-no deberías salir sin estar debidamente tapada-le dice un joven de lentes alcanzándole un exquisito abrigo blanco con capucha, la joven toma el abrigo y cubre su fino cuerpo con el dándole una sonrisa al chico que simplemente la observa fijamente

-que haces aquí haruhi?-

-es que vi que comenzaba a nevar y quise salir a observar-

Kyoya se le quedo viendo de forma extraña para después decirle

-que hay de interesante en observar la nieve caer?-

-es uno de los espectáculos mas bellos que hay-le contesto haruhi sonriendo de forma tranquila, kyoya no pudo evitar seguir mirándola sorprendido, la chica lucia tan tranquila, sus ojos le transmitían una serenidad que jamás había experimentado, su cuerpo bajo esa lluvia de nieve parecía darle cierto toque de misterio

-kyoya-senpai?-le llamo la chica preocupada al ver al joven tan callado y serio, el no respondió, seguía observando cada detalle de ella preguntándose como es que antes no había notado los encantadores y misteriosos ojos de haruhi o sus finos labios, su delicado cuerpo, el cabello brillante que caía cubriendo su frente

-kyoya-senpai-volvió a llamarlo haruhi alzando un poco mas la voz y tocándole el hombro suavemente

.he que pasa?-

-te quedaste callado y no me contestabas, que tienes?-

-nada, que querías?-

-esta haciendo más frió, será mejor meternos o nos enfermaremos-

-si-

Ambos jóvenes se metieron a la mansión, kyoya acompaño a haruhi hasta su habitación

-buenas noches kyoya-senpai-le dijo haruhi dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico que se sonrojo levemente

-buenas noches haruhi-otoori avanzo lentamente a su habitación para después aventarse a su cama, un movimiento en la ventana llamo su atención y avanzo, al abrir la cortina se encontró con que seguía nevando; el rey de las sombras contemplo los pequeños copos de nieve cabruno tras otro sin parar y su mente formo la imagen de haruhi, cerro los ojos para imaginarla, sus ojos fijos sobre el, su hermosa sonrisa y su dulce voz llamándolo.

Se sonrojo nuevamente y suspiro con tristeza al encontrarse con que esa delicada jovencita jamás seria de el por el simple hecho de que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella y era muy posible que haruhi correspondiera los sentimientos de tamaki.

Kyoya cerró las cortinas y se acomodo en su cama, al menos, tal vez en sus sueños haruhi le pertenecería completamente

Al día siguiente el rey del host avanzaba lentamente hacia el cuarto de haruhi, abrió la puerta cautelosamente y se acerco a la chica dormida

-HARUHIII VAMOS A PASEAR!!!-le dijo emocionado despertándola inmediatamente

-tamaki-senpai es muy temprano-respondió la chica adormilada

-pero es un bonito día- le dijo tamaki poniendo sus ojitos de cachorro triste

-haaa esta bien-cedió haruhi, cuando iban saliendo de la habitación se encontraron con las caras de los gemelos

-haruhi que bueno que ya estas despierta-celebraron y agarrándola de los brazos le colocaron un tierno abrigo con orejas de conejito que ella toco con cara de fastidio

-haru-chaan!!Mi conejito tiene una hermana mayor!!!-le dijo feliz con flores alrededor todos salieron al patio para jugar un rato con la nieve mientras takashi ayudaba a honey a hacer un muñeco de nieve tamaki era bombardeado por los gemelos que defendían a "la princesa haruhi"

-soy el papa de la princesa, deben dejarme verla-exigía tamaki con una vara en forma de cetro a lo que los gemelos contestaban

-el rey ya no es bien venido en este reino, la princesa no desea verlo-y le tiraban bolas de nieve.

Kyoya observaba el espectáculo desde una esquina cuando de repente haruhi se le acerco lentamente

-tu no juegas kyoya-senpai?-

-no le veo utilidad-

-los cuidaras mejor si te unes a ellos-le dijo la chica sorprendiendo al rey de las sombras

-no puedo permitir que vuelvan al ouran lastimados…el club no funcionaria y eso ocasionaría perdidas-le dijo como explicación, haruhi sonrió

-no es por el club que los cuidas sino porque realmente los aprecias-le contesto clavando su mirada en los negros ojos de kyoya el sonrió sorprendiendo a la host y es que la sonrisa de kyoya no era la misma de siempre, era una sonrisa que le daba un brillo especial a sus ojos negros, una sonrisa que hacia relajar cada facción de su rostro haciéndolo ver ,mas atractivo que nunca, esto la animo a preguntar nuevamente

-juegas?-

-quizá-le respondió el y de repente le aventó una bola de nieve al darse cuenta de esto los gemelos comenzaron a atacar a kyoya, toda esa tarde se la pasaron muy bien y ya para cuando el so se perdía en el horizonte los host bajaron al pueblo a ver las curiosidades que hubieran en el.

Esta vez los gemelos vistieron a haruhi con un vestido color gris con estampados blancos y con un saquito blanco.

Al llegar al pueblo comenzaron a ver las artesanías del lugar, honey compro unos postres helados, los gemelos dos gorras idénticas para el frió

-será para cuando nos aburramos de las gorras verdes-le dijeron a haruhi quien solo sonreía, al regresar cenaron un exquisito chocolate con mini malvaviscos

-haruhi debiste comprar el vestido que estaba en ese puesto- le decía tamaki a la chica que estaba en ese momento dándole un sorbo a su chocolate

-eso no haría falta señor, kaoru y yo podemos perfectamente pedirle a nuestra madre un vestido mucho mas femenino que ese-dijo hikaru acariciando la cabeza de haruhi

-pero ese estaba bonito-le respondió tamaki

-le faltaban detalles-le dijo apoyando a su hermano el menor de los hitachiin y mientras los gemelos molestaban a tamaki haruhi se escabullo a su habitación.

En la noche un chico de negros cabellos se revolvía en las cobijas de su cama sudando, un sueño agitado sin duda era el culpable de los bruscos movimientos del moreno

-haruhi….haruhi…-susurraba en sueños

******dentro de los sueños de kyoya*********

Se encontraban el y haruhi en el pequeño bosque que se ubicaba a lado de la lujosa mansión de los otoori, la chica se acercaba lentamente al moreno quien la observaba hechizado por su belleza

-kyoya-senpai-le llamaba la castaña sonriendo

-haruhi-contestaba kyoya tomándola de la cintura y juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso, kyoya intentaba manejar los delicados labios de la estudiante becada quien le correspondía el beso y lo abrazaba por el cuello acercándolo más a ella.

Kyoya la arrincona contra un pino y comienza a subir sus manos por debajo del suéter y blusa de haruhi acariciando la espalda de la chica de repente….la realidad

Un toquido en la puerta lo despierta bruscamente, al abrir se encuentra con el rostro preocupado de tamaki

-que pasa?-pregunta el rey de las sombras disimulando su respiración agitada

-eso te pregunto yo a ti, escuche ruidos en tu habitación, como…palabras, por eso vine a ver que sucedía-

-no pasa nada así que vuelve a dormir-

-seguro que estas bien? Luces agitado-

-tuve un mal sueño, es todo-respondió kyoya desviando la mirada

-hooooooooooo mama tuvo una pesadilla? Toma mi osito el te cuidara durante la noche-le dijo tamaki dándole su osito de peluche

-no lo quiero-menciono kyoya comenzando a molestarse

-pero el te cuidara bien *o*-le dijo tamaki haciendo un puchero, kyoya lo tomo y le cerro la puerta, puso al oso en un mueble y se sentó en su cama tratando de calmarse, de pronto imágenes de haruhi invadieron su mente, movió la cabeza tratando de borrarlas pero solo logro un ligero mareo, se levanto con algo de frustración de su cama para avanzar a la sala de la casa donde prendió la chimenea, ahí se puso a observas las llamas que crepitaban alegremente, el host creyó escuchar unos pasos en la cocina y al dirigirse a ella se encontró con un conejito de peluche que daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa de postres, cuando se agacho observo a honey que iba a gatas, al percatarse de la precensia del menor de los otoori se incorporo

.-usa-chan(n/a el conejito de honey para quien no sabe)dice que es hora del pastel n.n-

Kyoya sonrió y se sentó en la amplia mesa llena de pasteles

-quieres kyo-chan?-pregunto el rubio

-no, gracias honey-senpai-

-no puedes dormir?-

-simplemente no tengo sueño-

-el sueño que tuviste te lo quito?-

-O///O…….-ante el silencio y el sonrojo del rey de las sombras honey sonrió

-te escuche hablar dormido-

Kyoya maldijo mentalmente el que su cuarto hubiera estado justo en medio del de honey y tamaki, guardo silencio con la esperanza de que honey al igual que tamaki no hubiera entendido lo que decía pero se quedo sin aliento al escuchar al chico decir

-haruhi es muy linda, por eso es comprensible que sueñes con ella demo…quizá deberías aclarar todo en tu cabeza para que no lastimes a otras personas-

Kyoya sabía muy bien a que "otras personas" se refería honey

-yo tengo todo bien claro-dijo algo molesto

-no es tan tonto como piensas, si se lo dices el lo entenderá-

Honey usaba una técnica muy buena para que otoori no se sintiera presionado (n/a el decir las cosas sin decirlas puede ser muy útil n.n)

-no estoy seguro de que lo entienda, además que clase de amigo se enam…-kyoya callo para percatarse de lo que estuvo a punto de decir asi que intento corregirse-sueña con la persona de la que esta enamorada su mejor amigo?-

-enamorarse no es un crimen kyo-chan- le contesto levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la cocina dejando a kyoya confundido y con hambre y es que el aroma de los pasteles que había devorado antes honey aun estaba en el ambiente.

Al día siguiente todo el host ya estaba listo para un día de patinaje sobre hielo

-haru-chan ya has patinado antes?-

-una vez-contesto ella mirando con algo de miedo la pista

-nosotros te ayudaremos-le dijeron de repente los gemelos saliendo detrás de ella, agarrándola de los brazos y, arrastrándola a la pista comenzaron a patinar dando vueltas alrededor de la pista.

Haruhi no era mala en el hielo aunque era difícil mantener el equilibrio con unos gemelos que salían de la nada y la alzaban en brazos; tamaki avanzo hacia ellos haciendo gala de sus habilidades tomo delicadamente la mano de haruhi y comenzó a patinar con ella al ritmo de una melodía que se dejaba escuchar la cual provenía de una banda que empezaba a tocar sus instrumentos, en ese momento dándole una vuelta cedió su turno a kyoya que ingresaba a la pista, al principio se sorprendió pero dejándose llevar por la sonrisa de haruhi y el ritmo de la música que en esos instantes cambiaba a un compás mas lentos, tomo la cintura de la joven y comenzó a deslizarse junto con ella por la pista, todo desapareció en esos momentos para kyoya no existían otra cosa mas que haruhi y la incesante música que deleitaba sus oídos, se acerco mas a haruhi, lo suficiente para permitirle percibir el delicado aroma de la joven, un aroma que embriagaba sus sentidos y le nublaba el juicio, tomo delicadamente el fino cuello de la chica comenzó a acercarse a ella…un segundo…un centímetro mas cerca de ella…otro segundo…un kilómetro mas lejos de su razón…otro segundo mas…haruhi le parecía de lo mas linda asi, desconcertada, si saber que ocurría…un segundo mas y…la magia termina, kyoya se aleja bruscamente de la chica que en esos momentos comenzaba a abandonarse a la hermosa sensación de tener a kyoya tan cerca…el rey de las sombras se alejo dejando a las joven con una gran sorpresa, el volteo y se dirigió a la salida de la pista, para su sorpresa no estaba ninguno de los hosts, a lo lejos pudo ver a honey quien entretenía a todos buscando a su conejito.

Kyoya volteo y pudo ver unos ojos color café claro que retenían con esfuerzo unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, kyoya sintió como su seguridad se desmoronaba poco a poco, punzadas atravesaban su corazón demasiado fuerte como para pretender ignorarlas

-haru…- no alcanzo a terminar su oración el chico de lentes ya que la joven salio de la pista y después corrió lejos del lugar, poco después llegaban los demás

-mama donde esta nuestra hijita??-pregunto el rey

-se fue- contesto kyoya esquivándole la mirada

-porque se fue, adonde se fue, que paso?-

A kyoya le pareció que estaba en un interrogatorio, repentinamente el rey tenia una pipa y un saco café con un sombrero del mismo color mientras que los gemelos con sus chalecos de cuadro escocés verdes le apuntaban con unas lámparas prendidas (obviamente - -u) a kyoya le surgió una gotita para después irse del lugar

-HIJAAA PAPA NO TE VE!!!ToT- comenzó a gritar tamaki

Honey alcanzo a kyoya y lo tomo del brazo

-estas molesto conmigo?- pregunto el chico seriamente

-los entretuviste lejos para que yo pudiera estar a solas con haruhi no es asi-

El host asintió

-ella y yo no podemos estar juntos, además yo no siento nada por ella asi que deja de imaginar cosas- -# -le dijo kyoya dejando a mitsukuni del mismo modo que dejo a haruhi: totalmente sorprendido

Mientras tanto la chica de cabellos castaños corría por el pueblo, aunque no lo conocía bien una cosa era segura, quería alejarse todo lo posible de kyoya, cuando se canso de correr se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca y comenzó a estudiar lo ocurrido.

Kyoya había estado a punto de darle un beso y ella se lo iba a permitir.

Haruhi recordó como el chico se acercaba lentamente a ella haciendo que se sintiera nerviosa y su corazón se pusiera a latir a un ritmo mas acelerado provocando un rubor en sus mejillas, pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse el la había empujado y se había alejado instantáneamente de ella rompiendo la magia del momento. Sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar que aun hacían en esos momentos se hacían presentes y es que el chico de lentes provocando grandes sensaciones que desde hacia tiempo haruhi intentaba apagar en vano.

-la única forma en que yo le pueda interesar es siendo una chica rica, y eso es algo que jamás lograre- pensó tristemente. La host se levanto de la banca e intento volver a la mansión pero pronto se dio cuenta que no tenia la menor idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar, comenzó a vagar intentando encontrar algún lugar que le pareciera familiar pero no tuvo éxito.

Mientras tanto el host club empezaba a preocuparse por su mascotita

-tenemos que salir a buscarla-decía tamaki preocupado

-separémonos- aconsejo takashi consejo que todos siguieron excepto los gemelos quienes se fueron juntos

-haruhi!!!Haruhi!!!-gritaba kyoya intentando encontrar a la chica y al mismo tiempo deseando no hacerlo y es que tenia miedo de no poder contenerse e intentar besarla nuevamente, abrasarla y decirle todo lo que ella representa para el, cerro los ojos intentando calmarse…un paso…se acomodo los lentes aun con los ojos cerrados…otro paso…y de repente un choque con otra persona provocando que ambos se disculparan al mismo tiempo pero al voltear a ver se reconocieron al instante.

-Kyoya-senpai!!!-exclamo con alegría la castaña

-en donde estabas haruhi, nos has tenido buscándote por todas partes-le reclamo el joven de lentes disimulando la gran alegría y alivio que sentía al encontrarla sana y salva.

La chica bajo la mirada con tristeza e intento disculparse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo kyoya tomo su cintura entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia el con ternura

-me tenias muy preocupado-le dijo al oído dejando a la chica demasiado sorprendida como para decir nada, la continuo abrazando hasta que ella hizo lo mismo, kyouya sintió la enorme necesidad de probar sus labios, decirle k la amaba y que jamás la dejaría pero la imagen de tamaki apareció en su mente. No podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo, tenia que alejarse de haruhi por más trabajo que le costara, por mucho que le doliera…pero tenia que hacerlo.

-vámonos-dijo fríamente y sin mas la separo de el con brusquedad, la mirada desconcertada de ella exigía una explicación pero el no se la concedió. En cambio evadió la pregunta marcando los números del resto del host club para avisarles que había encontrado a haruhi, después la guio a la mansión, al llegar

-HIJAAAA PAPA A ESTADO MUUUY PEOCUPADO POR TII!!!! ToT-gritaba un alborotado chico rubio abalanzándose sobre la host quien extrañamente no se quejo, simplemente se dejo abrazar por el rey, cuando termino su "saludo" haruhi abandono la sala casi corriendo. No quería que le preguntaran el por que se había ido, se encerró en su habitación.

Pasaron las horas, horas que se le antojaban largas y pesadas a la pobre chica que estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta intentando comprender lo sucedido con kyouya, de repente unos toquidos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-se puede haru-chan?-

Haruhi abrió la puerta con pesadez

-que pasa honey-senpai?-

-estas bien? Luces triste-pregunto Money con preocupación

-no es nada-

-no quieres bajar a comer pastel? Así te sentirás mejor- la chica sonrió sin ánimos y el pequeño host la llevo de la mano a comer pastel, no había nadie en el comedor en esos momentos, haruhi supuso que todos ya estaban dormidos comenzó a comer lentamente el enorme pedazo de pastel que Honey le había servido. Honey devoro rápidamente el trozo que se había servido y pronto dio cuenta del resto del pastel, para cuando hubo terminado haruhi no había comido ni la mitad.

-por que estas triste haru-chan-

-deberás no es nada honey-senpai-

-soy tu amigo, cualquier cosa que sea puedes decírmela-

-no estoy segura de entender mis sentimientos, eso me preocupa-

Honey sonrió, haruhi había hablado desde el corazón casi sin darse cuenta

-jamás los entenderás si temes saberlos haru-chan- dicho esto dejo el comedor para que la chica tuviera oportunidad de pensarlo con calma, haruhi sonrió con tristeza al reconocer que Honey tenia razón, tenia miedo de haberse enamorado de kyouya y por eso su mente bloqueaba esa posibilidad creando una confusión, comió otro pedazo de pastel suspirando, tenia la certeza de que kyouya jamás correspondería esos sentimientos siguió comiendo el pastel pero se detuvo al instante en que escucho a alguien entrar al comedor, al levantar la vista su mirada se encontró con la de kyouya quien la veía sorprendido, obviamente jamás pensó encontrarse a haruhi a media noche comiendo pastel (n/a eso se espera de Honey jajajaja XD) kyouya avanzo hasta la mesa para tomar un vaso de agua

-kyoya-senpai- le llamo haruhi en el momento en que kyouya intentaba abandonar el comedor

-mande- contesto con una frialdad indescriptible

-yo…etto…-haruhi dudo un poco pero después se levanto de la silla en la que estaba para avanzar hacia kyouya.

-gomenasae kyoya-senpai-le dijo manteniéndole la mirada que dejaba ver una gran tristeza, un dolor que kyouya jamás había visto en ella, se le partió el alma al pensar que tal vez era el causante de tal tristeza. La miro y se perdió en esos ojos que le abrían la puerta de su alma, esos ojos que le atraían como un imán.

Comenzó a acercarse a la joven lentamente, sin que nada pudiera evitarlo sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso, haruhi sentía con claridad los dulces labios de kyouya manejar los suyos con hábilmente, las manos del chico que se encontraban en la cintura de ella la acercaron mas a ale, kyouya podía sentir con claridad el cuerpo de haruhi estremecerse al estar en contacto con el suyo, haruhi abrazaba a kyouya por el cuello, el beso se volvió mas intenso, kyouya introdujo lentamente su lengua en la boca de haruhi, explorando cada detalle, haruhi hacia lo mismo con la de kyouya grabando en su memoria el delicioso sabor de la boca ajena, los labios de kyouya comenzaron a bajar lentamente al cuello deleitándose con su sabor, besándose todo el cuello hasta llegar al pecho de la joven cuya respiración comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte, kyouya mordisqueo juguetonamente la oreja de la castaña para después volver a beber de los labios de haruhi, la pasión se apoderaba de ellos a cada segundo cuando kyouya reacciono a lo que estaba pasando

-no..esto no puede ser- dijo alejándose de la chica

-porque?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta temiendo que se respuesta fuera por el simple hecho de su posición social

-tamaki te quiere, yo no puedo traicionarlo de esa manera-

-demo…yo te amo-

-no, no me amas, es simplemente atracción no es amor. Tú debes amar a tamaki- le dijo kyouya con un leve deje de desesperación en su voz

-no me puedes obligar a amar a otra persona-

-por favor no me hagas mas difícil hacer esto, yo no puedo traicionarlo así-

-demo…- haruhi fue callada por otro apasionado beso de kyouya. El la besaba con ternura, con amor, con deseo y esa era algo que no podía ocultar y mucho menos controlar, se separo de ella con gran esfuerzo para decirle

-tamaki te quiere, dale una oportunidad -

Después de eso se marcho a su habitación, haruhi no tardo en imitarlo (claro que a su propia habitación) ambos sufrían en sus respectivas alcobas

-haruhi…mi haruhi lo lamento tanto, no quería hacerte sufrir pero será por poco tiempo, espero que ese baka te trate como lo mereces-

Honey vio a haruhi correr a su habitación llorando, lo alcanzo haruhi al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos llorando, mitsukuni simplemente acaricio su cabeza con ternura

-tranquila haru-chan, tranquila- haruhi lloraba en el pecho del host

-que paso?-

-kyoya-senpai…el….el..-haruhi no podía hablar, el llanto le impedía articular una frase completa Honey espero a que se calmara para volver a preguntarle, ahora ya en la habitación de la joven haruhi le comentaba lo que había pasado con kyouya

-haru-chan quizá kyo-chan..-

-quizá kyoya-senpai simplemente se estaba aprovechándose de mi amor por el para calmar sus deseos- le dijo la chica algo herida se sentía usada, como si hubiera sido un simple objeto que kyouya había utilizado para calmar su calentura

-demo kyo-chan es incapaz de hacer alo así-

-es la única explicación a esos besos que me dio-

-tal vez…-

-nada honey-senpai lo mejor será que intente olvidarlo-dijo la chica mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos cafés, lagrimas que intentaban sacar su dolor, mas su corazón no podía olvidar el sentimiento que guardaba para kyouya nada mas, sus labios seguían teniendo el sabor de los kyouya, sus ojos ansiaban ver nuevamente al chico de lente, no podía controlar esos sentimiento, esos deseos pero tenia que hacerlo, se quedo dormida en los brazos de Honey quien seguía acariciando su cabello con dulzura, después la deposito tiernamente en su cama y salio silenciosamente de la habitación para ir a descansar, al día siguiente haruhi se levanto hasta tarde todo gracias a que Honey muy en contra de sus costumbre se levanto mas temprano que tamaki y justo cuando este iba a despertar a haruhi el lo intercepto, le costo un poco de trabajo entretenerlo pero al final lo había logrado, todos se levantaron para desayunar tranquilamente unos bolillos con mantequilla y azúcar con un chocolate caliente que se le estaba haciendo costumbre tomar después de eso los gemelos volvieron a dormir y es que la noche anterior se habían quedado hasta muy entrada la madrugada por querer termina el nuevo juego recién comprado en el pueblito

-haru-chan no quieres dormir otro rato?- le pregunto Honey a la chica que llevaba lentamente azucarado a su boca

-no gracias-respondió mirándolo agradecida, kyouya la observaba discretamente sin saber realmente que hacer

-kyouya puedes venir conmigo un momento- le pidió tamaki y ambos salieron del comedor, apenas lo hicieron Honey fue hacia haruhi

-pudiste descansar anoche?-

-si, un poco-le respondió haruhi al pequeño loli shota ese pequeño se había vuelto un gran apoyo para ella, un confidente mejor dicho

*********mientras con tamaki y kyouya*************

-Kyouya hoy saldré madamas con haruhi así que mantén ocupado al resto del host- le dijo el rey mientras en su mente pasaban imágenes de el con haruhi juntos, al rey de las sombras le costo demasiado controlar esa sensación amarga que lentamente corría por su estomago

-si tamaki-

-te pasa algo kyouya?-le dijo el rubio mirándolo detenidamente

-nada- respondió ocultando sus ojos y salio apresuradamente de la habitación dejando a tamaki desconcertado

-haru-chan no hablaras con kyo-chan?-

-no creo que tenga algo de que hablar con el-respondió con enojo

-haru-chan- susurro Honey pero callo al ver al rey entrar al comedor

-haruhi porque no salimos a pasear los dos-

Haruhi lo miro confundida realmente no tenia ganas de salir a pasear de no ser por la intervención del pequeño Honey

-ve haru-chan te hará bien salir a distraerte-

Haruhi miro al chico quien la veía con una sonrisa entonces se paro de la silla en la que estaba, tamaki tomo su mano y la condujo fuera de la mansión, kyouya la miraba marcharse sintiendo una opresión en el pecho

-no sabia que fueras celoso kyo-chan- le dijo el host al moreno que apartaba su vista de la puerta con algo de furia

-no se de que hablas-

-solo quiero que te des cuenta que si haruhi llega a estar con tamaki será por que tu la aventaste a sus brazos-

A kyouya se le revolvió el estomago de solo pensar eso

-el es mi mejor amigo… que mas podía hacer-

-es muy amable de tu parte pensar en la felicidad de Tama-chan demo también debes pensar en ti por que si no te quedaras atrás-

Kyouya lo miro sorprendido de lo que había dicho pero había tomado su elección y la mantendría así muriera del dolor d e perder a la chica que vio a través de el y le robo el corazón

****mientras con tamaki*****

-es un bonito día-comentaba el rey

-si-

-que te parece si vamos al pueblo?-

-si-contesto distraída haruhi hundida en sus pensamientos, tamaki lo noto pero prefirió no preguntar, al llegar al pueblo vieron que acababan de abrir una joyería si que pasaron a verla

Haruhi miraba todo aunque realmente no ponía atención a lo que veía, su mente estaba ocupada en pensar como debía actuar ahora con el rey de las sombras, tamaki sin embargo si ponía atención a cada joya expuesta, buscaba algo especial y lo encontró.

Salieron de esa tienda y pasaron el resto del día pasando cuando las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer regresaron a la misión. Antes de llegar tamaki se detuvo…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bien asta aquí llega, y pues si lo terminaste de leer road-chan te pide que le dejes un review diciéndole si le sigo o de plano ya hay le dejo n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!! Perdón por tardar en subir el capitulo pero, aparte que tuve que descubrir como subirlo, estuve estudiando para un horrible examen que debía presentar y hoy finalmente soy libre!! Bueno aquí dejo la continuación

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-que pasa tamaki-senpai?-pregunto confundida haruhi al notar a tamaki parado sin hacer ningún movimiento

-haruhi..yo compre esto..para ti-le dijo el mostrándole una cajita y comenzando a ruborizarse suavemente

-hee?..gracias-la tomo para abrirla y al hacerlo descubrió un bello collar de plata con un dije en forma de corazón, tamaki lo tomo y se lo puso a haruhi poniéndose detrás de ella, aun en esa posición se acerco a su oído

-te amo-murmuro con suavidad, la chica volteo a verlo sorprendida el se aproximo lentamente a los labios de la castaña y con delicadeza infinita comenzó a besarla dejando paralizada a la host quien pensaba que debía hacer, a su mente llego la platica con kyouya y el hecho de que el quería que estuviera con tamaki

-seguramente lo dijo por que quiere deshacerse de mi, esta bien, no importa- comenzó a devolverle el beso haciendo que tamaki estallara de felicidad por dentro. El beso termino y ambos se metieron a la mansión tomados de la mano, tamaki la llevo a su cuarto, y después de que ella entrara corrió a la contarle todo a kyouya con lujo de detalles, al llegar a la parte del beso el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir una gran molestia combinada con un profundo dolor, aun asi logro fingir una pequeña sonrisa

-me alegra que todo saliera bien-le dijo kyouya

-siiii!!!-tamaki ya iba a empezar a hablar cuando kyouya lo interrumpió

-tamaki estoy cansado asi que mejor vámonos a dormir-

-tienes razón-tamaki abandono la habitación de kyouya, después de eso el pelinegro salió rumbo a la de haruhi y sin detenerse a tocar entro, la castaña volteo asustada mientras el se quedaba estático al ver que solo se encontraba vestida con su ropa interior y tenia en sus manos una muy abrigadora pijama, haruhi sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían y su cara parecía echar humo, kyouya volteo a ver el piso y sus mejillas adquirían un ligero color carmín

-ya me entere de la nueva noticia-dijo en un tono de reclamo-te dije que no era otra cosa mas que una pequeña atracción la que sentías por mi- la joven lo miro queriéndole decir que no eran asi las cosas pero se callo al notar que kyouya avanzaba hacia ella-pero eso no me importa…solo me importa que tu seas feliz- haruhi se sorprendió y de pronto kyouya la tomo de los hombros jalándola hacia el para abrazarla

-si estas junto a mi lo seré-murmuro ella

El la miro, sintiendo las enormes ganas de volver a tomar sus labios en un suave beso pero eso no debía ser, ella ahora era la novia de tamaki,

-no puedo. Tu ahora estas con tamaki, y asi debe ser-

-pues entonces que haces aquí? Por que si vienes a calmar tu calentura como la vez pasada olvídalo, yo no soy juguete de nadie-le reclamo enojada y herida

-haruhi…yo nunca seria capaz d usarte-dijo kyouya con una tierna mirada, haruhi solo lo miro molesta cuando de pronto sintió como el pelinegro aprisionaba sus labios con fuerza besándolos

-te amo haruhi, te amo-le dijo kyouya antes de volver a besarla con urgencia mientras la castaña se sentía en el cielo, sin poder evitarlo correspondió con la misma intensidad los besos de kyouya, el comenzó a acariciar su cintura subiendo sus manos lentamente, sus besos descendieron a su cuello donde comenzaron a morder y succionar la piel de la castaña dejando marcas moradas, la razón comenzó a volver a haruhi finalmente y lo empujo.

-que crees que estamos haciendo? Esto no es correcto- le reclamo haruhi conteniéndose para no gritar pues si hacia eso pronto tendría a todo mundo en su habitación, kyouya la miro serio y salió del cuarto sin decir una sola palabra, haruhi se aventó a la cama y se tapo con sus cobijas cubriéndose toda, en que demonios estaría pensando al dejarse llevar y besar a kyouya? Ella ya tenía una relación con tamaki después de todo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente de sus ojos cayendo a la almohada mientras su mente era un gran caos.

-en primer lugar-pensó la host-nunca debí corresponder el beso de tamaki, pero a estas alturas ya no se que hacer- la culpa comenzó a invadir la mente de haruhi volviéndola loca, tal vez lo mejor seria actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

A la mañana siguiente un tibio beso despertó a haruhi, ella abrió sus ojos asustada para encontrarse con los azules de tamaki

-bueno días haruhi-la joven bajo la mirada y se levanto cubriéndose con las cobijas

-buenos días tamaki-

-sucede algo haruhi?-le pregunto el rubio mirándola preocupado, haruhi no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, lo sucedido la noche anterior aun le carcomía la conciencia

-tamaki, me permites cambiarme, aun estoy en pijama sabes?-le dijo ella ignorando su pregunta, tamaki asintió y salió de la habitación, pocos instantes después ella salió con una blusa de cuello de tortuga, por una parte haruhi estaba feliz de que con el frio que hacia podría llevar esa blusa y nadie le diría nada, pues al mirarse al espejo noto las múltiples marcas moradas que kyouya le había dejado en el cuello y una parte de sus hombros.

Tamaki ya la esperaba impaciento y en cuanto la vio aparecer la abrazo de nuevo

-nos vas a acompañar al pueblo hoy para comprar lo de esta noche?-pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-que va a pasar esta noche?-

-haremos una fogata afuera!! Fue idea de hikaru y kaoru- le dijo el celebrando

-prefiero quedarme, estoy algo cansada-se excuso haruhi

-esta bien-tamaki salió junto con los gemelos, kyouya, y takashi, quien solo iba por que Honey se lo había pedido, ya que el pequeño host también se quedaría

Cuando desaparecieron Honey se sentó junto con la chica a desayunar y aprovecho para platicar con ella

-haru-chan que tienes?- la joven suspiro, y ya sabiendo que no tenia por que mentirle Honey decidió contárselo todo

-anoche kyouya y yo nos besamos, estuvo todo a punto de salirse de control pero no llego a nada mas…-le dijo bajando los ojos avergonzada, Honey suspiro

-haru-chan…tu quieres a Kyou-chan y no a Tama-chan-dijo el serio, haruhi solo se quedo callada –que vas a hacer?-

-no se…quizá fingir que nada paso…después de todo kyouya no quiere estar conmigo-murmuro haruhi soltando unas cuantas lagrimas

-haru-chan…no puedes estar con Tama-chan si no lo quieres-

-no puedo decirle ahora que siempre no quiero estar con el Honey-senpai, se sentiría muy mal-

-y como crees que se sentirá cuando se entere de que en realidad no lo quieres como el a ti?-le pregunto el chico tomándola de la mano y haciendo que ella lo mirara

-tal vez...con el tiempo… no se tal vez deje de sentir esto por kyouya- le dijo ella. Honey ya no dijo nada.

Al poco rato llegaron los demás host con una gran cantidad de bolsas

-todo será genial todo será genial!!-gritaban los gemelos emocionados, pronto aventaron las bolsas y agarraron a haruhi sonriendo malignamente, al chica los miro con miedo y cuando menos sintió ya estaba siendo arrastrada a un cuarto desapareciendo de la vista de los demás

-haruhi necesitamos tomarte unas medidas, es importante-le dijo hikaru sacando una cinta métrica, haruhi negó rápidamente con la cabeza y dio un pasa hacia atrás

-por favor haruhi, será solo unos momentos, solo necesitamos que te quites tu blusa para que sean mas exactas, puedes quedarte con tu blusita de tirantes que siempre traes debajo- le pidió kaoru pero haruhi volvió a negar con su cabeza

-vamos haruhi, te hemos visto con esas blusitas miles de veces cuando hacemos cosplay asi que déjate de tonterías-le dijo hikaru extrañado por el repentino pudor de la chica

-no chicos ustedes no entienden…-sin darle tiempo a que la joven siguiera negándose los gemelos le quitaron la camiseta de cuello de tortuga y al hacerlo vieron los chupetones que tenia en su cuello, ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-HARU…-la castaña tapo sus bocas antes de que terminaran de gritar

-por favor esperen, puedo explicarlo-suplico la pobre mientras los gemelos intentaban quitar sus manos de sus bocas

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno hasta ahí este capitulo, perdón que sea tan corto y feo pero es que no he podido sacar algo mas decente u.u bueno tratare de mejorar en el siguiente, si terminaron de leer road-chan les pide que dejen un review plis


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Bien lo siento una disculpa por no haber subido antes el capitulo pero es que no había podido agarrar la computadora en un tiempo, pero aquí esta ya el penúltimo capitulo!! Se que no es mucho y realmente lo siento pero no he podido hacer mas

Haa debo decir de nuevo que el ouran no me pertenece y hago esto solo por diversión y ganas de ver a kyouya con haruhi? Bueno si no ya lo dije XD

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*

Dejo caer sus manos lentamente al notar que los gemelos dejaban de tratar de hablar y se preparo para la catarata de preguntas que sin duda le harían pasar

-cuando paso? Como paso? Quien lo hizo? Fue el señor? pero que se cree? Solo por que es tu novio cree que puede hacerte eso?..-la lista de preguntas seguía y seguía yéndose desde las mas indiscretas hasta las mas tontas que pudieron formular ambos chicos que se desesperaban mas al notar que la chica no les respondía ninguna de sus cuestiones, lo cual hizo que se callaran y esperaran la tan ansiada explicación

-yo…no puedo decirles quien me hizo esto-murmuro haruhi en voz baja sin mirarlos y se puso su camisa-por favor no le digan a nadie-

-pero que..?-la reclamación quedo en el aire cuando notaron como la castaña comenzaba a sollozar

-por favor…-suplico la chica mirándolos mientras finas lagrimas recorrían su mejilla, ambos hitachiin la abrasaron

-esta bien, tranquila-comenzó kaoru-no le diremos a nadie, esperaremos a que nos cuentes todo cuando tu quieras-termino hikaru dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, la castaña sonrió aliviada y los abraso agradeciéndoles.

La tarde comenzaba a llegar y con ella los preparativos de la fogata ya estaban casi terminados, haruhi se había ido a su habitación para descansar y ponerse alguna chamarra pues el frio comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte, aunque según el clima seria bueno para la fogata que planeaban hacer. Unos toquidos distrajeron a la chica y esta se levanto de su cama con gran flojera a abrir la puerta

-que paso con los gemelos?-pregunto kyouya ni bien le había abierto la puerta haruhi

-haa..nada, todo esta en perfecto orden, aunque tarde o temprano les deberé contar todo-suspiro resignada y se hizo a un lado cuando kyouya entro a su habitación

-crees que sea lo mas prudente hacer eso?-le dijo el pelinegro con una mirada fría

-¡no les voy a mentir a mis amigos! Suficiente he hecho con tamaki no te parece?-exclamo haruhi molesta y unas lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer producto de su frustración

-haruhi…lo siento-los brazos de kyouya cubrieron a haruhi protectoramente, la castaña rápidamente intento zafarse

-kyouya-senpai no- las protestas de la chica fueron calladas por un beso del menor de los ootori quien no pudo evitarlo, la dulce cercanía de la castaña hacia perder toda razón que el pudo haber tenido, y sus sentimientos iban mas allá de lo que su sentido común podía alcanzar, por que el amor que tenia hacia la joven ya no lo podía controlar y lo único que deseaba era tenerla junto a el siempre

-haruhi-un susurro trajo de vuelta a ambos jóvenes que voltearon asustados hacia la puerta, ahí parado, estático y con una mirada que mostraba lo difícil que le resultaba creer lo que veía se encontraba…

-tamaki-menciono el pelinegro soltando a haruhi y separándose de inmediato de ella

-como..es..posible- susurro el rubio-eres mi mejor amigo como te atreviste??!!-le grito mirándolo con gran molestia para después comenzar a caminar rápidamente en dirección a su habitación, kyouya y haruhi lo siguieron sin saber muy bien que hacer pero tamaki apenas cruzo a su cuarto se encerró

-tamaki, tamaki ábreme, tenemos que hablar-le pidió kyouya tocando la puerta cada vez mas fuerte mientras haruhi seguía parada a un lado sin saber que hacer o como actuar, las manos de kyouya comenzaban a dolerle por los fuertes golpes que le daba a la puerta sin que esta abriera o el chico dentro del cuarto le respondiera

-deberíamos esperar a que se calme-dijo kyouya dándose por vencido y volteo hacia haruhi-tranquila todo saldrá bien-trato de calmarla pero apenas se acerco un poco a ella, la castaña se hizo a un lado rápidamente y se fue del pasillo

La luz de la luna se colaba por entre las cortinas iluminando a un joven que veía detenidamente una fotografía

-¿Por qué?-susurro el chico apretando la foto entre sus manos, en ella estaba el abrazando a una joven de cabello castaño y corto junto con un chico de cabello negro con lentes-haruhi-suspiro, de repente toquidos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-adelante-dijo con voz apagada y guardo la foto

-tamaki-la voz femenina inundo el cuarto provocando en tamaki una gran tristeza

-haruhi…como pudiste?-pregunto con voz dolida sin voltearla a ver, un incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitación ya que haruhi no tenia idea de cómo comenzar a explicarle lo que el antes presenciara-por que?-insistió el rubio girando avanzando lentamente hacia ella

-tamaki perdóname…la verdad es que…yo-

-no fue su culpa tamaki-se escucho de repente interrumpiendo las palabras de la castaña

-kyouya?-

-tamaki, toda la culpa es mía-

-kyouya, haruhi…espliquenme- pidio el rubio

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hasta aquí llega. Y de nuevo lo siento pero es que me ha dado un bloqueo total y pues no me salen las ideas para poder seguirle, ahora batallare para el final que será el siguiente capitulo, y les agradecería que me dieran alguna sugerencia sobre como quieren el final mizuki-chan24 y aire2409 ya que gracias a sus lindos reviews me han animado mucho para seguir subiendo mi historia gracias y que bueno que les haya estado gustando.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Perdón perdón perdón se que tarde milenios en poner el final u.u pero es que Sali de vacaciones y después no se me ocurría un final, (y de hecho no me gusto mucho el final que quedo) y de hecho apenas anoche en mi insomnio pude más o menos hacer esto y hoy lo pase a la computadora. Bueno ahí esta

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-tamaki lo siento, la culpa es mia la verdad es que debí haberte dicho antes lo que sentía por haruhi pero no lo hice…no pensé que ella sentiría lo mismo por mi y todo esto salió mal. Lo lamento-le dijo kyouya serio y mirando fijamente los ojos azules de tamaki que simplemente los miraba a los dos

-tamaki…yo lo siento..yo..-comenzó a decir haruhi pero se detuvo al notar al que el rey se acercaba a ella y a kyouya

-ya entendí, aquí el que sale sobrando en todo esto soy yo...no soy tan tonto como piensan, creo que puedo saber de qué se trata todo esto, no necesito que me lo expliques haruhi-le dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello despeinándolo un poco-pero bueno ahora tu fabuloso padre te dejara ser feliz, ahora los dos fuera de aquí, deben preparase para la fogata antes de que el clima enfrié-les dijo repentinamente alegre y sacándolos de su recamara dejando a ambos jóvenes en el pasillo con cara de desconcierto. Una vez que tamaki volvió a estar solo se dejo caer al suelo frente a la puerta-que difícil es-pensó el rubio dejando caer una lagrima-cuando amas y no eres correspondido-finalizo con tristeza

Mientras los demás host ya habían arreglado todo en el patio de la mansión y la fogata ardía alegremente con unos troncos largos alrededor que les servían a los host de bancos, los gemelos dejaban las bolsas con malvaviscos en el suelo y les daban sus palos a morí y mitsukuni para que asaran los malvaviscos cuando llegaron kyouya y haruhi que se sentaron en silencio, unos segundos después llego el rey con una gran sonrisa

-bien muchachos, es mi deber anunciarles a la nueva pareja del host club, quiero que todos sean felices por la linda parejita que, con toda modestia, yo he reunido: haruhi y kyouya-les dijo el rey alzando los brazos y señalando a ambos jóvenes que no creían lo que veían, un silencio pesado cayó en entre todos y nadie parecía tener algo que decir, de la nada hikaru se levanto y se fue a recargar a un árbol que estaba cercano a donde habían hecho la fogata, tamaki lo siguió discretamente

-bien! Creo que las dos personas más serias e inteligentes del host club también cometieron un par de errores por culpa del corazón hee, quien lo diría. Lo bueno es que todo llego a buen fin-dijo kaoru tratando de amenizar el ambiente

-tienes razón kao-chan pero ahora pasa los malvaviscos que a usa-chan ya le dio hambre!!!-respondió honey alzando a su conejito haciendo que aparecieran flores a su alrededor. Los host comenzaron en su tarea de asar malvaviscos mientras tamaki se ponía a lado de hikaru

-déjala ser feliz hikaru-murmuro el rubio con una tranquila sonrisa y posando una mano en el hombro del peli naranja

-que fácil es decir eso señor-respondió el gemelo mirando a haruhi con algo de tristeza

-se que duele hikaru, pero quiero creer que este dolor terminara algún día y volveremos a sonreír aunque ella este con kyouya, sin duda alguien debe estar ahí afuera esperando a este hermoso rubio y tal vez haya alguna loca que te quiera a ti hikaru-le dijo sonriendo tamaki tratando de subirle el ánimo (n/a aun que yo con gusto me quedo con hikaru,jee perdón) hikaru estaba a punto de responderle cuando un grito se escucho

-HEY CUIDADO!!!- el grito de alguien del host llego muy tarde pues e malvavisco que había salido volando del palo de kaoru ya había ido a parar en la frente de hikaru

-hikaru..Perdón, perdón…es que se estaba incendiando…y yo…yo trate de apagarlo y comencé a mover la vara…y...pues..simplemente…salió volando-trataba de disculparse kaoru y le quitaba el malvavisco a su hermano que apenas se vio libre del dulce comenzó a reír como loco haciendo que todos los demás lo miraran de forma extraña aun que después también estallaron en alegres carcajadas.

Fin

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lo siento, se que probablemente (más seguro que probable) haya sido un final espantoso pero fue lo único que mi cabecita da estos días u.u realmente les agradezco a quienes leyeron mi fic y porfa me dejen un review espero que si algún día me animo a hacer otro del ouran lo lean n.n


End file.
